Falling For You
by BreckinxM
Summary: Some serious A/O fluff. I heard this song and I couldn't help myself. Alex comes back and Olivia has a shocking discovery.


_I don't know but_

_I think I may be_

_Fallin' for you_

_Droppin' so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Wait until I_

_Know you better_

She walked through the park as Calvin played soccer with a few friends in the field. She was wearing a sundress and her hair was up as she looked around happily. Olivia Benson had the pretty perfect life that she had always dreamt up except for the person to hold her hand as they walked together. She sighed and then turned to look a little bit up the path, seeing a blonde woman smiling at her and recognizing her instantly. "Alex?" She asked, her chocolate eyes widening in shock as she walked over to her. The blonde smiled and her bright blue eyes sparkled. "Hey Liv. Elliot told me I'd find you here. I wanted to meet Calvin- I… should probably explain. Want to take a walk?" She asked and Olivia nodded slowly, still in shock.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

Alex Cabot explained how she had thoroughly enjoyed her work in Africa but she had missed the familiar faces and the comfort of New York. One woman, a victim Alex worked with, had urged her to return to her home when she could see how sad it was making Alex. "The work would constantly make me happy and I would feel so good helping them but I missed you. I missed Elliot. I missed… Everything." She explained as they passed under a cherry blossom tree that was blooming with flowers. She watched as Alexandra pulled one down and gently put it in Olivia's hair. "Better." She said and smiled before picking a few for Olivia to hold.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about yah_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life_

_And now I found yah_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Olivia smiled slightly and sighed "I've missed you too, Alex. Really. I could've used your help through some things that have happened. I also… You didn't even give me enough time to talk to you one on one with no one else around about something that we really need to discuss." she said and Alex walked with her toward the fields where Olivia could see Calvin kicking the ball. Alex sighed "Then let's discuss. What is it?" she asked and looked at the other woman. "I can hardly breathe when you walk into the room, Alex. I can't sleep when I think about you. I get nervous around you and I have to act different just to cover it up. I-I… think of love songs when we're next to each other." She admitted and just looked at the flowers, feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable. Alex's hand moved to hold Olivia's and she looked wide eyed at the blonde.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

"How would you react if I told you the same exact things happen for me? When we're in a court room together I sometimes forget my case. When we're sitting next to each other I sometimes get so nervous I have to shake my leg without stopping. When I think about you I can't pay attention to anything else. Whenever I walk into the room I look for you even if there is no way you could be there. I like thinking about you. I like wanting to be near you…" Alex said softly and Olivia almost dropped the flowers when she heard what Alex said, looking into her deep blue eyes with a happily shocked expression.

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

Olivia started walked, just doing her best to process what they had both just admitted to each other. "How long have you felt this way?" The detective asked the attorney who laughed softly "From the first moment I saw your gorgeous face. I dropped my bag the first time I saw you." she admitted and shook her head. "I was a fumbling, bumbling mess that no one understood." She added with a fond smile before looking over at Olivia.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinkin' about yah_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life_

_And now I've found yah_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

As they got closer to the fields Olivia stopped Alex, grabbing her porcelain hand gently, before looking into her eyes. "How long have you felt this way?" The blonde asked, her voice very soft. "For the long time I've known you for I've thought this. From day one. I was breathless around you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to create conflicts just to get us in each other's faces. I just wanted you to be at my throat so I could look into your eyes for as long as I wanted." Olivia answered back with all the certainty she had.

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Alex pulled Olivia into a gentle and sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around the woman in the sundress who returned the favor, kissing her back. She got so wrapped up in the kiss that she had been waiting for that she didn't even realize that Calvin was walking over until she heard the ball being hit. She pulled back from Alex and composed herself just in time for Calvin to notice the blonde woman. "Calvin this is Alex. Alex this is Calvin." She introduced them and, as Calvin was shaking Alex's hand, he asked "Okay. Is she your girlfriend?" which caused both women to laugh and Olivia shrugged. "I dunno Calvin. Is she?" She asked and looked at Alex who moved to lace their fingers together and nod "I'd like to think I am." she answered. The three of them left the park happily as Calvin told them how he had won the little soccer game. Olivia was content in having the person to hold her hand and walk with as well as a child.


End file.
